


安慰物

by miaoxiaoze



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoxiaoze/pseuds/miaoxiaoze
Summary: *蛇盾X洗脑冬*ABO设定，A盾X O冬*玩具play*前情：热潮期





	安慰物

**Author's Note:**

> *蛇盾X洗脑冬  
> *ABO设定，A盾X O冬  
> *玩具play  
> *前情：热潮期

黄暴车系列·安慰物

 

 

多少人爱你昙花一现的身影  
爱你的容貌与虚情假意之中  
只有一人爱你如朝圣的神圣  
爱你不因岁月无情至始所终  
——叶芝

冬日战士成为了Steve·Rogers的私有物。  
那天晚上Rogers从冬兵的房间走出来的时候身上带着一种昭然若揭的熟悉气息。这种凛冽的，却意外温顺的信息素完美地跟这个男人炽热张扬的信息素结合在一起，像是冬日里的晴雪。  
Steve·Rogers把九头蛇的内部资产就这样据为己有了。  
但没有人敢说些什么。  
毕竟在此之前已经有不少人因为触了这个看似良善温和的男人的霉头而看不到第二天的太阳了。现在九头蛇基地里的工作人员只要一见到这个男人，都会下意识地低下头来，努力将自己的存在感降到最低。毕竟这个英俊而禁欲的男人，虽然外表看起来像是执掌正义的大天使长，但谁都知道，这个男人的心里却是住了一个不折不扣的魔鬼。  
他的微笑明媚得如同阳光却能够在下一瞬带着这个微笑将所到之处化为修罗场。  
即使是与他站在同一阵营的人看到这一幕都忍不住噤若寒蝉，脊骨发寒，暗暗庆幸自己是站在他这一方的同时，也在恐慌地质疑着。  
这真的是昔日的美国队长吗？  
这个狠戾果断的笑面阎罗跟昔日那个严肃正义的美国队长是同一个人吗？  
魔方女孩Kobik将这个男人从死亡中带回，却像是误将一个坠入了地狱的灵魂安入了这一副正义的躯体之中。  
但挽救了这个男人的生命的Kobik对此却一无所知。她只知道这个男人这几天都住在了Bucky的房间，每次都会风尘仆仆地回来，带着硝烟味和血腥味，脚步所到之处留下一个个沾着暗红色液体的鞋印。不过他每次想要直接进去Bucky的房间之前都会顿一顿，然后旋身去了洗漱间。不过一会儿后回来，就是干净清爽的样子了。像是刚刚那些战场上带来的痕迹都不过是她的错觉。  
男人告诉她，这几天Bucky身体都不舒服，他晚上得要给Bucky疗伤去，要过大约一个礼拜病才能好。  
Kobik不懂，她就问男人Bucky得的是什么病。男人想了想，然后一本正经地告诉Kobik。  
“Bucky现在生病是为了以后能够给Kobik生一个可爱的弟弟。”男人笑着揉了揉Kobik柔软的银发，“Kobik喜欢吗？”  
Kobik想了想，最后还是说了“喜欢”。  
“因为是Bucky的宝宝。”女孩用天真的眼睛看着微笑着的男人。  
男人鼓励似地点了点头，按在Kobik头上的手青筋慢慢平消。  
“是啊，这可是Bucky的宝宝呢。”  
也是我的。  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
“今天也有乖乖的吗？”Steve爱怜地揉了揉Bucky的后颈，像是在爱抚一只渴求主人关注的猫咪。  
Bucky说不出来。他跪在Steve的双腿之间，专心致志地用自己柔软的唇舌好好地照顾着这根即将要满足他的大肉棒。  
Bucky抬眼看他，灰绿的眼睛像是林中湖面起了晨雾，显得这一双漂亮眸子湿漉漉的。Bucky的回答是讨好似地用嘴唇去蹭Steve充血的龟头，然后微微张开嘴缓缓将整根阴茎含住。  
Bucky无疑是口交的好手。他小心地收起牙齿，用他柔软的嘴唇，包裹住显出青筋的茎身，模拟着性交的过程。他动作缓慢而勾人，吞吐的速度恰到好处，不会逼得alpha太快泄精，也不会慢得让alpha难以忍耐。  
九头蛇估计是在这个漂亮男人身上下了重本的。  
Steve看着这个漂亮男人吊着眼看他，眼角微微发红，卷翘的睫毛沾着细碎的水光，像是晨露落在了蔷薇上。Steve无疑是一个出色优秀的alpha。这一点无论是在他的精神上，力量上，身体上，都完美地诠释了这一点。  
于是Bucky只能努力地吞咽着这个alpha处于完全勃起状态的阴茎，但还是无法将这根粗长的，布满青筋的阴茎完全纳入口中。于是他只能用手抚慰着这根强壮的阴茎的根部，漂亮的，水润润的嘴唇则色情地吞吐着阴茎的茎身和龟头。但Steve的阴茎还是太大了。他没有办法，像是被欺负了似地红了眼眶，有些可怜地抬眸去看呼吸变得粗重的alpha。  
Steve鼓励一般抹了抹Bucky有些湿润的眼角，将自己的阴茎从Omega渴求的，温软的口腔里抽了出来。Bucky配合地松了口，但还是有些不舍地凑了过去，在alpha的阴茎上落下一个轻柔的吻。  
Steve看着Bucky这样孩子气的动作不由得失笑，捏着Bucky有些肉肉的脸颊倾身过去跟这个被Omega支配着的男人交换了一个湿漉漉的舌吻。Steve吮吸着这个男人甜软的舌头，模糊地发出一声满足的喟叹的同时，也在可惜着这样香艳美味的场景实在是太过少见。毕竟清醒下的冬兵简直就是一个行走的人性兵器，别说给他一个亲吻，就连跟他有肢体接触，都会不由自主地推开。  
Steve在心里叹了口气。  
他的Bucky，他的Omega，他的珍宝，还是在怀念着以前那个懦弱的，假正经的，不言苟笑的无聊男人。  
Steve·Rogers。现在的Steve·Rogers可不认为他跟之前那个美国队长是同一个人。他背负着太多，以至于居然为了这些所谓的责任而失去了他的Bucky。他是那么无能而懦弱，连自己所爱之人都无法保护。他又是那么失败，居然不敢面对自己心中的感情。注视着自己所爱之人那么多年居然都没有追求。等他拥有了能力之后，却又不敢占有。  
但没关系。  
现在的Steve·Rogers可不是那个怯懦的美国队长。  
他是James·Buchanan·Barnes的alpha，冬日战士的绑定伴侣，Bucky未来肚子里宝宝的父亲。  
他满足地在Bucky红肿的嘴唇上落下一吻，然后把这个漂亮男人拉了起来，分开他的双腿，让他坐在自己的腿上。Bucky有些不满地哼哼，然后伸手就要去摸Steve的阴茎。Steve抓住了这个男人乱摸的手，与他十指相扣，在男人的无名指上落下一个虔诚的亲吻，然后把他的右手搭在了自己的肩上，而细碎的吻则落在了Bucky的锁骨和颈项处。  
Bucky难耐地扭动着自己汗津津的腰，后穴流出的淫液已经浸湿了从他后穴里延伸出来的那根电线，甚至连绑在他的大腿上的控制器都被弄得湿漉漉的。  
Steve好整以暇地撸了撸Omega漂亮笔直的阴茎，涨红的阴茎已经勃起好长一段时间了，但无法射精，只能不情不愿地流出前液。Steve顺着茎身摸下去，Bucky的气息一下子就加重了，隐忍的呻吟从紧咬的齿间泄露出来，像是被狠狠欺负了似的。  
Omega的阴茎的根部有一个金属的阴茎环。  
“好孩子。”Steve的眸色深了深，“那么久没有释放，很辛苦吧？”  
今天Steve有紧急任务。他都还来不及让这个饥渴的Omega在他的阴茎上完成前列腺高潮，就要出任务去了。  
虽然他真的很想无视警报器恶心人的连续鸣叫，但最后还是没了兴致，只能徒留他没有满足的，湿漉漉的，饥渴难耐地在床上扭动着的Omega在这个足够隔绝外界的房间里熬过一波又一波的热潮。  
“嘘，别急，”Steve像是哄一个吃不到糖的委屈孩子，一边低声哄着，一边把泪眼婆娑的Omega的双腿分开，摆成一种淫荡的姿势，露出Omega无法满足的贪婪小穴。  
“想要。”Bucky生硬地吐出单词，眉头紧蹙，绿眼睛里明明想要传递的是威胁却生生被渴求逼成了委屈，就连强硬地语气都染上了一种惹人怜爱的祈求味道。  
“不行，现在还不行。”Steve不知道从哪里拿出来了一个小小地椭圆小球，小球的尾部还连着一根电线，控制器则跟一条皮带连在一起。  
Steve把皮带系在Bucky漂亮的腿上，Bucky用他沾满了Omega情欲味道的大腿去蹭Steve的脸，却挨了毫不留情的一巴掌在屁股上。  
Bucky只能抿了抿唇，绿眼睛里面都是满满的不开心，却不敢说出来。这个男人总是温柔的，笑着的，但板起脸来却能让无所畏惧的他忍不住打了个寒颤。他下意识就想要服从这个看似温厚的男人。  
Steve用带着枪茧的手指不紧不慢地操着Bucky流水的后穴，两指毫不留情地奸淫着这个漂亮男人早已被操得红肿松软的后穴，后穴流出的淫液把Steve两根手指都沾得湿漉漉的。Bucky咬了咬唇，不由自主地就开始扭起了腰来，两根手指根本不能够满足他，他需要的可不是这个，他想要alpha信息素爆棚的，流着水的，粗硬，笔直的阴茎。  
操他，把他操进床垫里，把他操到叫不出声来，把他操到怀上这个alpha强壮的宝宝。  
Bucky忍不住吞咽了一口唾沫，他扬起头，虽然不满足但还是沉浸在后穴被侵犯玩弄的快感中。  
Steve亲吻他的Omega深色的耻毛，勃起的阴茎，敏感的会阴，然后将手里这个早已经被淫液浸得湿漉漉的小球缓缓推进了一张一合的后穴里。  
得不到满足的后穴是那么贪婪，两指宽的小球很快就被吞了进去，只留下一根细细的电线在后穴外面。  
“？”Bucky只觉得后穴里被塞进了一个小东西，不算很大，但存在感却让他忍不住想要支起身来看看他坏心眼的alpha到底给他敏感的后穴吃下去了什么东西。  
“啪嗒。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
Bucky猛地扬起头，绿眼睛里突然失去了焦距，只余下一片空白。源源不尽的快感从后穴里传了出来，如同电击一般传到了他的四肢百骸。他什么都思考不了了，所有的注意力都只余下了一个点，就是他后穴里那个疯狂震动着的小东西。  
“拿出来啊啊啊——不行——不——嗯嗯嗯……”  
Bucky的嘴唇被擒住，Steve皱着眉将跳蛋的档数调低，他感受到怀里这个Omega在剧烈地颤抖着。他敛下眼睛，看到被他抱在怀里的Bucky的绿眼睛不受控制地流着泪，模样脆弱得让人只想要把全世界所有的美好都放在他的面前只为抹去他眉宇间的痛苦。  
他慢慢把档数调到最低，Bucky颤抖着的肩膀才终于慢慢平静下来，但冰冷的眼泪早就打湿了这个男人漂亮的脸。  
“我很抱歉，亲爱的，但是我必须这样做……”  
没有alpha的抚慰，Omega只能借助道具来满足热潮期的空虚。他无法脱身任务，所以只能用这样没有办法的办法来作为权宜之计。  
“我保证，我会很快回来，我保证。”Steve亲吻着Bucky失了神的绿眼睛，吻去他睫毛上挂着的泪水。  
“然后我们做一天的爱，我保证会把你操到起不了床。”Steve一本正经地保证，不过还是一如既往地得不到回应。  
这也是最让Steve失望的。  
他的Bucky。无论是在平时还是热潮期，都沉默得可怕。如果不是他的眼睛里的悸动告诉Steve这个男人还拥有情绪，他几乎要以为这不过只是一个拥有Bucky外貌的人偶。  
但这就是他的Bucky。  
毋庸置疑。  
Steve心疼地再次跟Bucky交换了一个难舍难分的亲吻，手上却悄悄把一个金属环扣在了Bucky勃起的阴茎根部。  
Bucky不满地咬了一口alpha的嘴唇。  
“不要生气，”Steve好脾气地用手指配合着跳蛋操着Bucky的后穴，惹来一连串软糯的呻吟。  
“等我回来。”Steve最后一次亲吻这个漂亮男人的鼻尖，然后穿上制服。  
Bucky眼巴巴地看着他渴求的alpha被布料遮盖住了。  
“别担心，”Steve给了他的Omega一个微笑，“我很快就回来满足你。”  
I can do this all day。  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
“还可以坚持吗？”Steve亲吻着Bucky的耳侧，在他的Omega的耳边低声呢喃着，Bucky咬着牙摇头，但换来的却是跳蛋更剧烈的震动。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯呃嗯嗯嗯——”Bucky闭着眼咬住了自己的手臂，他侧卧着被抱在了Steve的怀里，而Steve的手指则在Bucky湿得一塌糊涂的小穴里不紧不慢地进出抽插着。  
疯狂震动着的跳蛋像是连接着Bucky的神经，他只觉得快感如同潮水一般一波波地涌来，绵长的快感已经成了一种漫长的折磨。无法射精的痛苦和后穴无法忽视的空虚感几乎要将他逼疯。但他什么都做不了，只能无助地呼吸着，渴望着抱着他的alpha能够给他一个解脱，像是濒死的鱼看着不远的池塘。  
看得到却无能为力。  
“求你……求你……”  
连续的快感和不能纾解的射精感已经占绝了Bucky的头脑，他只知道他必须要射，必须得到alpha的阴茎，他必须要这个alpha粗长炽热的阴茎贯穿他，然后用精液填满他饥渴的子宫。  
“给我……”Bucky胡乱地揽过Steve的头索吻，他的绿眼睛里是空白的，Omega本能支配下的Omega像是失去了理智的野兽。不同的是他们并没有攻击性，反而是失去了所有能力，只剩下性来支配着他们的头脑。  
不管他们是多麽出色，多么优秀的人物，只要他是一个Omega，他就无法逃离这个专属于Omega的诅咒。  
就连被称作人形兵器的冬兵，在热潮期Omega本能的支配下，也不过是一个普通的，渴望满足的Omega罢了。  
Steve被Bucky的请求取悦到了。无论是谁，只要是alpha，都会有支配欲。Steve·Rogers也是人，而且是个强悍的alpha，一个注射了超级血清的拥有四倍力量的alpha。  
这就说明，他的支配欲，只多不少。  
“都给你，Bucky，都给你，”Steve把Bucky翻过来亲吻他的眼睛，鼻梁，还有湿漉漉的嘴唇。玫瑰似的嘴唇因为快感和痛苦的交织而被咬得鲜血淋漓，Steve用舌头舔去Bucky嘴唇上的血珠，尔后发出一声满足的喟叹。  
他用右手的拇指和食指轻轻捏住了锁住bucky阴茎根部的阴茎环。啪嗒一声轻微地声响，金属环应声而落，Bucky瞳孔紧缩，在阴茎环褪下的瞬间就射了出来。微微有些透明的白色液体射了Steve一手。Steve一手握着Bucky有些抽搐的腰，一手缓慢而情色地撸动着这个Omega射完之后有些疲软的阴茎，Bucky射到最后只能闷声发出几句毫无意义的呻吟，前液混着精液沾了Steve满手都是。  
“恩，好孩子。”Steve笑着亲了一口满头大汗的bucky，然后用沾满了精液的右手慢慢将精液都抹在了Bucky红肿的唇上。  
“舔干净了。”  
Bucky微微张着嘴，虽然绿眼睛还是有些聚不了焦，但还是努力地仰起头，慢慢舔干净了alpha手上的精液。  
“恩，真乖。”Steve笑着亲吻Bucky的嘴唇，在柔软的触感里品尝到了专属于他的Bucky的信息素的香甜和精液本有的苦涩。  
Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，他知道只要他做了某些事情，这个男人就会奖励他。用他最渴求的，最希望的的方式。  
“Fuck me。”  
下一瞬后穴里的跳蛋就被大力地拽出，Bucky的大腿因为剧烈地快感而微微颤抖着，想要合起来却再次被用力拉开，alpha的阴茎在跳蛋撤出的下一刻便不容置否地破开剧烈收缩着的小穴，长驱直入地操进了Omega的生殖腔内。  
Bucky无法惊叫因为他的嘴巴被alpha牢牢擒住了，他只能徒劳地攀住alpha宽阔的后背，在alpha布满伤痕的后背留下很多印记。  
不过这是暧昧至极的抓印，每一道抓痕都饱含着Omega香甜的发情味道，就像是糖霜悄悄落在了这个操过了Omega的alpha身上。  
“嗯——嗯！！！”Bucky被操得说不出话来，只能哼哼着胡乱地用脚去蹭alpha耸动着的腰，Steve吻着Bucky的嘴唇悄悄弯了弯，抓着Bucky纤长的腿盘在了自己的腰上，然后将这个意乱情迷的Omega整个人抱了起来。  
Bucky下意识就盘住了Steve的腰，alpha阴茎因为体位的变化一下子又深入了不少，几次碰撞几乎都要撞击到Omega生殖腔尽头的子宫口。Omega发出一声满足而痛苦的呻吟，却不由自主地扭动着腰配合这个拥有四倍力量的alpha更深地操自己。  
Steve把Bucky抵在墙上，跟他漂亮的Omega交换了一个黏糊糊的亲吻。Bucky扶着他的alpha宽阔的肩膀，难耐地耸动着，柔韧的腰身纤长的腿都变成了最好的求欢利器。他半阖着眼，灰绿色的眼睛像是下过一场雨，他按着alpha的肩膀开始急切地用他难以满足的后穴不住地套弄alpha即将到达临界点的阴茎。  
Steve按住这个妖精似的Omega的腰，也开始狠狠地将自己的阴茎操进Omega的后穴里。房间里浓烈的信息素味道混合了霜雪和阳光的气息，有无垠的海的咸涩，也有蜜糖的香甜粘稠，有成熟麦田令人愉悦的麦香味，也有新叶舒展时候的清新。  
两种信息素难舍难分地水乳交融。Steve却无暇顾及他们身上悄悄变化的味道，只知道一定要把这个勾魂摄魄的Omega操翻。他咬着Omega扬起的颈项，像是雄狮咬住了小鹿漂亮的咽喉，Omega发出一声哽咽，却被alpha的阴茎钉在了墙上，耸起的蝴蝶骨早已被墙摸得通红，但他却毫不自知，反倒更热烈地用腿盘紧了男人强壮的腰。  
Steve被Omega高热紧致的后穴夹得鼠蹊部发紧，忍不住按住Omega的腰发起了更猛烈的进攻，Omega湿得一塌糊涂的后穴被操得发出噗叽噗叽的水声。Bucky无力地仰起头来，他已经叫不出什么来了，只能被操得发出破碎的呻吟，一边轻轻晃动着腰配合这个似乎有无尽精力的alpha。  
Omega发情期的经过就像是一本做爱大全。Alpha把他淫荡的Omega从床上操到了墙上最后操到了洗漱间。Steve握住Bucky的大腿，从后面慢慢地操进Omega的后穴。Bucky发出一声满足的喟叹，热水拍打着他们高热的身体。Steve咬住了Omega后颈的印记。这里的信息素味道淫荡而纯粹，像是一枚被含在嘴里的春药。  
Steve缓慢地撸着Bucky流着水的阴茎，操了数十下后再成结前拔了出来，射在了Omega有人的臀缝里。Steve松开Bucky的后颈，喘着气跟哼哼着的Bucky交换了一个亲吻，手上则情色地揉着这个漂亮男人紧实的胸部。上面两颗漂亮的乳头因为被玩弄而红肿发硬，Bucky反手抱住alpha金色的脑袋，一手伸到后面还想要摸alpha射精之后还未疲软下来的阴茎。  
“还想要，恩？”Steve亲了一口Bucky的脸侧。Bucky似乎是犹豫了一下，但还是点了点头。  
“我是谁？”Steve把Bucky的身子转了过来，看着他稍稍恢复清明的苍绿色眼睛。  
热水的雾气氤氲了两人的脸。  
“你是……”Bucky张了张嘴，“啊……好深……恩……”  
“我是谁？”Steve缓缓将自己还未软下去的阴茎操进Omega被操开了的后穴。  
“你是……你是……”Bucky感觉到后穴里的大家伙又开始慢慢变硬了，他舔了舔唇，用湿漉漉看着这个坏心眼地男人。  
“你是Steve·Rogers。”  
Steve终于开始动了，把这个Omega红艳的嘴唇操得发出破碎的呻吟。  
“对，我是Steve·Rogers。”Steve抬起Bucky的腿，把自己的阴茎操得更深，更狠。  
Bucky的眼睛又开始慢慢失去了焦距。  
“你是我的。”Steve一字一句地教着失了神的Omega。  
“I am yours.”

 

 

END


End file.
